1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image projection apparatuses have been known that generate an image for projection using light output from a light source based on image data transmitted from a personal computer or a video camera, and project the generated image for display onto a projection surface such as a screen. In such an image projection apparatus, it is desired that images can be projected large-sized, and that the distance between the image projection apparatus and the projection surface can be set as short as possible. Image projection apparatuses have been disclosed that adopt a short projection distance.
In such an image projection apparatus, a speaker is provided for outputting various types of operation sounds and an alarm sound for users. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-066179, an installation mechanism of the speaker is disclosed, in which a speaker unit is supported at its flange portion by a housing of an electronic device with a vibration absorbing member interposed therebetween. The vibration absorbing member includes a holder mounted on and inserted into an installation flange of the speaker unit, and a mounting part integrally formed on the holder and fixed to the housing of the electronic device. While the installation flange of the speaker unit is held by the holder, the mounting part is fixed to the housing of the electronic device by a screw.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-116582 discloses a speaker fixing structure including a contact surface, a holding unit, and an elastic member. The contact surface makes the front part of the speaker come in contact with a supporting member made of synthetic resin. The holding unit engages with and holds a part of the speaker. The elastic member makes the speaker held by the holding unit bring into elastically contact with the contact surface.
With the structure in which the speaker is fixed with a screw to the housing of the electronic device with a vibration absorbing member interposed therebetween as described above, however, the vibration of the speaker transmitted to the housing of the electronic device cannot be completely prevented. The vibration absorbing member and the housing of the electronic device engage with each other with the screw, that is, they are rigidly connected together. A certain amount of vibration of the vibration transmitted from the speaker to the vibration absorbing member is thus transmitted to the housing of the electronic device although reduced to some extent. Especially when the housing of the electronic device serves as the housing of an image projection apparatus such as a projector, the vibration is finally transmitted to the projected images. This may cause a failure that when the volume of the speaker is increased, the projected images vibrate and generate poor visibility.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device and an image projection apparatus that are capable of suppressing vibration caused by a speaker.